Benzotriazoles are already known from a wide range of fields, such as for example photochemistry (U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,510, Kodak) or as orexin antagonists (WO 02/090355, SKB). Also, the synthesis for preparing benzotriazoles has been described by Katritzky et al. in J. Org. Chem. 1997, 62, 4155–4158. Also known are carbamates for use as lipase inhibitors such as, for example, Shamkant Patkar et al. in Paul Woolley, Steffen B. Petterson (ed), Lipase (1994) 207–227 or WO 03/051842.